


Twi-Larry

by Still_Dreamin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Funny, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Rich Harry Styles, Romantic Comedy, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Dreamin/pseuds/Still_Dreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Twilight based Larry fic which is supposed to be awkward and funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twi-Larry

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically the first half of the Twilight movie always makes me laugh really hard because it's soooo awkward and me af. That's why I wrote this.
> 
> I only read through it once so there might still be mistakes. I hope you still enjoy it though!
> 
>  
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

My name is Louis Tomlinson. My mom just got remarried to a man named Jack. Jack is a free lance journalist who is constantly on the move. So, I've decided to move to Forks and stay with my dad for the remainder of my high school years. 

Forks is a small town in the state of Washington. The population is 3,688. What a small ass town. I'm probably going to die within the first week. 

My dad is a pretty quiet guy. When he found out I was gay, he ended the call then texted me saying that he's probably gayer. We betted on it, then he got married in four months and won. He actually made me pay him $300. What an ass. I love him though. But still, what an ass. I'm only 16, that's a hell lot of money for me.

"I'll start taking rent next month," My dad says when he picks me up from the airport.

"What the hell?" I question, tossing my bags into the back of his police car. He's the chief of police.

"You think you're staying for free with me and Caleb?" He snorts.

"Dad, you're such an ass," I groan.

My dad laughs and pulls out of the parking lot, "I'm pulling your leg, kiddo!"

"I know," I playfully reply. Actually I wasn't sure if he was. 

"Where is Caleb?" I ask. Caleb is my dad's husband.

"He's at home, making a huge dinner for you," My dad laughs.

"Really?"

"What the hell, Louis? No. He's at the hospital working his ass off as a nurse."

"Why are you such a sarcastic fucker?" I ask my father.

"I don't know," My dad shrugs.

My dad's got me staying in the basement. If it floods I'll probably die. It's probably going to flood considering how much it rains here. Like I said, I'm going to die within the first week here.

School the next day goes pretty badly. Firstly this guy tries to put me in the school paper though I'm pretty sure that's not necessary because everyone knows me. Then, my gym class is the worst. I asked for weights training but I got forced into a normal gym class because the weights class was full. We play soccer so, of course, I show off my skills and everyone's even more intrigued by the new kid. Which is me. I'm the new kid.

I sit alone in the cafeteria in a table in the furthest corner I can find. But of course, people are stupid and can't take a hint. Four kids come and make themselves comfortable at my table. One of them is the kid who runs the school paper.

We talk a bit and they introduce themselves. Not that I actually remember any of their names.

They then start telling me about the type of people who occupy every table. There's the jocks, the cheerleaders, the drama club, the math nerds, the weird kids and since they don't point out the awkward kids who always wear black and think they're grunge as fuck, I assume that would be us. Because we are all wearing black and I'm pretty awkward and think I'm grunge as fuck.

As soon as I take a bite of my sandwich, the hottest dude I have ever seen walks in and I choke on the thin lettuce in my sandwich, "Holy balls, who the hell is that?" I mutter between coughs.

"That's Harry Edward Styles," The blond kid who I think is Niall answers.

"He's really hot," A girl who I do not know the name of adds, "But, apparently, no one here is good enough for him."

I watch Harry smile at that exact moment, as if he could hear us, "Yeah?" I ask the girl.

Harry has voluminous dark brown curls to his shoulders and a beautifully structured face. His bow shaped lips and evident cheekbones make him the absolute most gorgeous person I have ever seen. My pants tighten around my crotch area and I panic.

"What's wrong?" Niall asks, looking at my face.

"I got a boner in the middle of the damn cafeteria," I shamelessly reply, "What the hell? I'm gonna die!"

When I arrive to my biology class, I see Harry sitting by the window and get excited. He's staring right back at me. That's a good thing. I bet the reason Harry hasn't dated anyone here is because he's gay.

The teacher asks to see my schedule and I step in front of the fan, to reach his desk. I glance back at Harry and he's making the ugliest most awkward face at me. What the fucking hell?

After the teacher checks my paper, I bounce over to Harry's lab table and take a seat. Harry stiffens and covers his nose with his hand. 

I panic and quietly sniff my collar. I smell like fucking gucci cologne I have no idea what the hell this hoe's problem is.

"Excuse me?" A girl taps my shoulder.

"What?" I snap my head toward her.

She smiles, "This is my seat. See, the name tag says Jan."

"Ok, Jan."

"Will you move?"

"No. Go find another seat."

"What?" Jan gasps.

"Maybe find a new name too. My grandma is named Jan," I snort.

I turn back to Harry and catch him intensely staring at me. So of course, I panic and look at the front of the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Harry stares at me throughout the entire class. This is good but also creepy. So I don't react because I'm not sure if its more creepy or more good. 

When the class ends, I plan to talk to him, but he gets up and rushes out a second before the bell rings. What a weird ass piece of shit.

I decide Harry is more weird than attractive so, I head to the office. I plan to switch into something other than biology if I can. 

Of course, when I get there, Harry is already in there. He's urgently whispering to the office lady about switching out of biology.

"Honey, I'm sorry," The office lady coos, "There's nothing else open."

Harry turns and glares at me, "Fine," He takes a shaky breath, "I guess I'll just have to endure it," He walks at me, still glaring.

I panic and side step away from him. But Harry wasn't actually heading for me. He opens the door and briskly walks out, leaving me flustered.

What the hell did he mean he'd have to endure it? I'm the one who will have to endure his idiot ass.

The next day, I wait for him in the parking lot. He drives to school in a Bugatti sport, and I keep my eyes open for it, while standing next to my dad's 2008 Honda civic. My dad gave me the car since he's always in his police cruiser.

Harry doesn't show.

The next day I wait for him again, demand to know what his problem is. Again, he doesn't arrive.

The third day I don't see him again, until biology. He's sat there staring out the window when I arrive.

I huff and speedily walk over, plopping down into the chair. I wasn't expecting him to show up today either. I forgot what exactly I planned on saying to him.

"Hello," Harry speaks.

I whip my head around to face him, my eyes wide with shock. He talked to me?

"I'm Harry Edward Styles," He smiles, speaking slowly, as if he hasn't planned out what to say, "You're Louis." He states.

"Um," I nod, "Yeah."

"Good morning class," My balding professor interrupts us, "In today's lab, we will be looking at different phases of onion cells under a microscope," He grins.

I can see Harry staring at me as the professor talks. Does he not realize I can see him?

The professor continues talking, "The team who gets them all right and finishes first get's this beautiful golden onion," He holds up a large onion and laughs as the class groans.

"I'm making salsa tonight," I joke, picking up the cell slides and inserting one into the microscope. 

"Confident," Harry chuckles.

"This is anaphase," I say, writing it down, "Or anal-phase," I mutter under my breath, laughing too hard.

Harry joins in amusedly laughing, "Good one."

"You heard that?" I awkwardly look at him.

Harry's eyebrows furrow, "Um, you didn't say it as quietly as you thought you did."

I blush and look down. Great.

"This one is prophase," Harry says, barely glancing at the next slide.

Too embarrassed to double check him, I just nod and write it down.

"So, you like the weather?" Harry asks.

I snort, "I like rain, but more like tropical rain."

Harry lowers his head to get a look at my face, "Yeah?"

I turn my head up and glare at him, "I don't like cold things. Let me duck my head in peace, okay?"

Harry shrugs and leans back, "Why did you move here if you don't like the cold?"

"My mom got remarried," I slowly reply.

Harry backs up and stops asking questions for the rest of the class.

We win the onion and I take it from the teacher happily, "I'm gonna throw this at someones car," I tell Harry.

"Why?" Harry laughs.

"It'll be funny," I reply, looking up at him. His eyes are golden today, they were black the first time I saw him. How weird.

"So, do you not like the person your mom married?" Harry randomly asks.

He is so nosy, "No," I reply, "He just moves around a lot, he's a free lance journalist."

"Ah," Harry nods.

"So, you wanted to complete high school without constantly moving?" He asks.

"Yes," I sigh, "You're so fucking irritating. You straight up ask everything."

"I'm sorry," Harry looks down at me, "I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Are you like, six feet tall?" I ask him.

Harry smiles, "Two inches over."

"Nice," I grin, "I'm three inches under."

"I noticed," Harry smiles.

"Was that a short joke?"

"No."

"Cause I'll have you know, 5'9" is not short," I narrow my eyes.

Harry continues smiling.

"So, I totally noticed that you got contacts," I tell him, "Your eyes were like black the first time I saw you. Now they're golden brown honey mocha."

Harry looks down and coughs, "Uh, yeah, they just change color."

"From like dark brown to golden?" I question.

"Yes," Harry whispers.

"Mine change too," I gleefully bounce up, "Gray, blue, green!"

Harry nods and quickly walks away.

At that moment, I decide I'm going to throw the onion right at his car when he's driving off.

At the end of the day, I get on the roof of my civic and wait in the parking lot for him to get in his car and start driving off.

When Harry comes out of the school building, I pull out my phone and start scrolling through my online textbook. I glance up really quick and stare at him through my eyelashes. He's heading for his car.

As soon as Harry's Bugatti sports car gets close enough I pull the onion out of my backpack and chuck it at his car. The bulb onion smashes through the passenger side window and I let out a yelp. I did not think the window would break.

"Louis? What the fuck?" Harry shouts, stopping his car and getting out.

"Fuck!" I shout, turning around to slide down the front of my car.

As soon as I reach the hood, Harry appears in front of me, "Louis, what was that for?"

"No!" I scream, trying to scramble back up to the roof.

Harry grabs my ankles and pulls me down toward him, "When you said you were throwing it at someones car, I didn't think you meant mine!"

"It was an accident," I lie, trying to scoot back up the hood because currently, I have Harry standing between my legs.

"How did you accidentally do that?" He growls.

"It fell," I lie, scooting up only to slide back down and slam my face against Harry's chest.

Harry laughs, "It did not fall!"

"Get off!" I scream, "How did you even get here so fast?"

"I ran!"

"Well run away!"

"What the fuck?" Harry shouts.

I pull my hand back to punch him but Harry's gloved hand shoots up and he catches my small hand in his.

"Let me punch you," I pull back my left hand to punch him with that one, but he grabs that one too and pins my hands behind my back, grabbing my wrists with one of his hands.

"Why the hell did you break my car window?" He growls.

I panic as my pants start tightening around my crotch again. Like I said earlier, I am going to die within the first week. But now, I'm going to die horny as well.

"Louis," Harry growls, moving his head down to look in my eyes.

"Lol," I whisper, as I feel my butt slide down the car and my hips bump into Harry's.

Harry glances down and his eyes widen, "Oh," he whispers, quickly letting go of my wrists.

"Lol," I repeat, slowly standing up.

"Um," Harry scratches his head, still staring at my crotch.

"Hey, bitch!" I shout, "Eyes are up here!"

"Right," Harry looks up and gives a tight smile then quickly walks away.

I can't believe that just happened.

That day when I get home, my native american friend, Fala shows up. We used to be friends as kids. She's freaking awesome. When I talk to her about the Styles kid, she laughs and tells me an ancient folk tale about how they're supposedly not allowed on her tribe's lands. It's interesting.

When she leaves, I google the legend and find a store in Seattle that carries the legend book. I'll have to go there some time. 

The next day after school, Niall tells me that him and the gang are heading to Seattle for some journalism thing he wanted to go to.

"Can I come?" I ask, "I wanted to go to a bookstore there."

"Yeah!" Niall cheers, "Later we can all have dinner together!"

"Sounds good," I nod.

One of the four kids' names is Liam. We drive to Seattle in Liam's car and they head straight to the theatre the journalist is speaking at.

"I'll walk to the restaurant after I get my book," I tell them.

"You sure?" Liam asks.

"The bookstore is only a mile from here," I grin at Liam, "And the restaurant is a mile from the bookstore. I'll be fine."

After I get my book, it's gotten pretty dark. I start walking down the street somewhat panicked due to the dark and empty street. I'm going to die.

I'm only a block away from the bookstore when a group of guys jumps out from the shadows, "Hey, babe," they leer.

"Um," I turn and start walking the other way.

"That's a boy," One of them angrily mutters to the other one, "You said it was a girl."

"Boy works," A voice whispers back.

I start sprinting. I do not plan on this right here being a part of my life. So, I clutch the book in my hand and start running back toward the bookstore, soccer legs throwing me forward at great speed.

"Catch him, bro! Catch him!" The voices behind me shout, getting nearer and nearer. 

Fuck being short and having small legs. 

As soon as a hand lands on my shoulder, a car pulls up in front of the bookstore I was heading back to.

"Help!" I scream, turning around and punching the greasy man in the face.

The man falls and they all freeze, eyes on the car.

I look back at the Audi and squint. 

Harry steps out of the car, "Louis, get in," He shouts.

I waste no time in running toward the car and jumping in. Harry stands outside, head down, glaring at the men. They start moving backward. Is Harry really that scary?

"What the hell was that?" I gasp when Harry sits in the car.

Harry speeds forward and I scream, grabbing his arm, thinking he's going to run over the men. But, he doesn't. He stops right before hitting them and reverses the car, spinning out of there.

"How did you find me?" I ask, letting go of his arm, "Were you following me?"

"Can we please change the topic so I don't turn around and bash their heads in?" Harry shouts.

"Sure," I reply, hearing my voice get higher than it normally is, "Put your seatbelt on, you're driving too fast!"

Harry laughs at that, "You should put your seatbelt on!" He throws back at me.

He takes me to the restaurant and I realize my so called friends aren't even there anymore. I check my phone and find multiple texts from Niall, saying they didn't find me at the bookstore. I send him one back saying I'm okay and with Harry. Niall sends multiple winky emojis back and I put my phone away.

"So," I ask when we sit down, "Were you following me?"

Harry sighs, "I feel," He pauses, "Very protective towards you."

"That's totally not creepy," I snort.

The waitress comes by and sets my food down. She turns to Harry, "Are you sure I can't do anything for you?"

"Yeah," I reply, "You could leave. We're a gay couple trying to have a gay conversation. We need some gay privacy!"

The waitress flusters and walks away.

Harry starts laughing uncontrollably.

"So, you were following me?" I ask.

"I was keeping my distance," He whispers.

"So, how did you find me?" I ask.

"Well, I can read minds."

"Lol," I snort.

"Everyones, except yours," He sighs.

"Okay," I push my plate and stand up, "Take me home you creepy ass rich hoe."

Harry furrows his brow, "What?"

"Home!" I scream.

The whole restaurant turns to stare at us.

"And I'm not paying for this soup, Betty!" I shout, looking at the waitress who served us, "I asked for cream of potato not cream of broccoli!"

When Harry's driving me home, I reach forward to turn the radio on at the same time Harry does.

"Fuck!" I shout, pulling my hand back, "Your hand is so cold!"

Harry pulls his hand away and takes a deep breath.

When I get home that night, I grab the legend book and read through it. Then I google the people described in the book and panic. Harry's a vampire. Cold, fast, special powers, pale, eyes change colors. I am totally going to die... unless I make him my rich ass vampire sugar daddy. Forks is going to be fun if I pull that off. Maybe I can make him turn me into one his kind.

Dying ruled out, vampire Louis ruled in.

The next day at school, I watch Harry drive in with his Bugatti sport, the window fixed. Hm. I pick up a stone and throw it at his car, smashing the same window again.

"Louis, what the fuck?" Harry shouts at me.

I turn away and start sprinting toward the woods in the back of the school. When I glance back, I see Harry running after me. I pump my legs harder and run till I end up in a clearing. 

"Louis," Harry stops at the entrance of the clearing, "What the fuck?" He repeats.

"I know what you are," I gasp for breath, "Fuck, I know!"

Harry slowly walks toward me and stops a foot away, "Say it," He whispers in a low voice, "Out loud, bitch."

I take a deep breath, "A fucking vampire."

Harry grins wickedly and I feel my crotch twitch, "Are you scared?" He asks.

"No," I pant, still out of breath from running.

"You should be," Harry growls.

"Why?" I snort, "You could have hurt me by now, but you didn't."

"Come," Harry says, holding his hand out. And I swear I almost do, but that is not what he's talking about, "You need to see what I look like in the sun."

"There is no sun," I snort, "It's raining, hoe."

"We'll go up the mountain and out of the cloud bank," He tells me.

Harry swings me onto his back and I groan, "Great, can you feel that?" I question, asking about my hard ass dick.

"You need to stop getting turned on when you're afraid," Harry shakes his head.

"Pretty sure it's not fear," I smack his head, "Pretty sure it's just you."

"Nice," Harry snorts, before speeding up the mountain.

The trees all blur at the speed he's going. I wrap my arms and legs tightly around him and whisper, "What the fuck?" Into his ear, causing him to laugh again.

Once we break the cloud bank, Harry drops me down and heads toward the sun rays peaking through, "This," He says, slowly turning around, "Is what I look like," And he's sparkling like a diamond.

"Speckles," I coo, "Speckle Harry," I excitedly clap, "I'm only human so I don't sparkle that much," I tell him.

"What the fuck, Louis?" He groans.

"I love sparkles," I sigh, "I have speckle socks and shoes and stuff."

"This is the skin of a killer," Harry states.

"Looks like the skin of a Harry," I snort.

Harry shakes his head and walks away. I stumble after him.

"I am the world's most dangerous predator," He growls.

"Daddy," I moan as my crotch twitches again.

"Everything about me invites you in."

"Fuck yes it does."

"My face."

"I know."

"My smell."

"Yes, daddy."

"As if I would need any of that!" He shouts, "As if you could outrun me," He's beside me in a second, "As if you could fight me off," And he climbs a tree in a second, ripping a branch off and throwing it through the woods, causing it to splinter as it smashes against another tree.

"Daddy, yes," I moan.

"What the fuck, Louis, shut up!" He's in front of me again, stepping toward me till my back is pressed against he rough bark of the tree.

"Fuck me," I tell him.

"Your blood draws me in," He whispers, "It's like my own personal brand of heroine."

"That probably means you should fuck me," I nod at him, "I'll just unbutton my jacket real quick to start this off."

"Louis, are you not listening?" Harry whispers, "I want your blood."

I nod, "Yeah, I got that part. Did you not hear the part where I said we should fuck?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Harry shakes his head, "I'd wreck you."

"Fuck yes, daddy!" I groan, "That's the whole point!"

"Like, I'd break you in half," He shakes his head.

"Please do," I moan, grinding my hips against him.

"Louis!" Harry shouts, taking a step back, "I am not trying to turn you on! I'm saying you would die!"

"I ruled out dying!" I shout back, "Just make me a vampire then!"

"No! You don't want to be a monster, Louis!"

"Bitch, damn right I don't!" I pull my hand back to punch him again, but he grabs it, "I want to be a damn dick- I mean blood sucker!"

"You can't!" Harry shouts, "I feed off of animals, if I tasted your sweet smelling blood, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to stop."

I pretend to punch him with my other hand but he grabs that too, pinning my hands at my sides, like I wanted, "This is so hot," I moan, "Just, here," I tilt my neck, "One bite, my vegetarian vampire."

"Louis," Harry gently whispers, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"If I can't become a blood sucker, can I at least suck your dick?"

Harry gasps.

"Or you could suck mine," I suggest.

"Fine, I'll suck yours," Harry sighs, "Then will you calm down?"

"Maybe," I wink, "Now, do what you're best at."

"Killing things?"

"No, sucking."

"That's not my best ability."

"It's a joke."

Harry squints, "I don't get it."

"Because you're a vampire," I sigh, looking up at the sky and shaking my head at how stupid he is.

"Oh," Harry chuckles, hands fumbling at the front of my pants.

"Jeggings," I tell him, "There's no button."

"So, I just slide them down?" He asks, gently pulling my jeggings down.

"Yeah, why ask when you're already doing it?" I snort.

"Just making conversation," Harry smiles.

I shiver as his cold fingers glide down my thighs, "Fuck yes, daddy."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He asks.

"I have daddy kink," I sigh, "Why are you so clueless?"

"I'm not. Okay, when I do this, don't move," He commands.

"Yes, daddy," I groan.

Harry laughs and gets on his knees, wrapping his cold lips around my dick.

"Daddy!" I gasp, thrusting my hips forward. 

Harry suddenly falls backward, eyes wide, "I told you not to move!"

"Ow!" I scream, grabbing my dick with both my hands, "What the fuck did you do?"

"I told you, don't move!" Harry defends himself.

"You bit it!" I scream, "It burns! What the hell is that?"

"It's the venom, sorry!" Harry apologizes, eyes wide and face scrunched up, "Fuck, I can't believe!"

"What the fuck?" I scream as warm blood oozes onto my hands, "Can't you close the wound?"

"I can lick it!" Harry rushes toward me again.

"Bitch!" I kick his leg, "I don't want a blow job anymore! Close the wound!"

"That's what I mean! I have to lick it closed!" He gets on his knees again and starts swiping his cold tongue across the wound, closing it.

"It still hurts!" I scream, "Am I going to turn?"

"Yeah," Harry nods, still panicked, "It shouldn't take long, though!"

"Fuck, It feels like I'm dying!"

"I can suck you off during the change, to try and get your mind off it," Harry offers taking my whole dick in his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" I moan as the pleasure mixes with the pain, "This is so hot, daddy!"

And it doesn't take long for the pain to subside, when it does, Harry no longer feels cold. That's probably because I'm just as cold as he is.

"Damn," Harry mutters, sliding my pants up, "I'm going to miss those blue eyes."

"Fuck yes!" I hoot, "I'm a vampire!"

"Louis, calm down," Harry laughs.

"Now, will you fuck me?" I plead.

"Awe," Harry coos, "Can't say no to that cute face, now can I?"

"Hell yes, daddy!"


End file.
